


Sherlock Holmes & John Watson

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Johnlock [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Challenges, Complicated Relationships, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Possessed John, Possessive Sherlock, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Weddings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un détective consultant et un ex-médecin militaire. En soit, un duo extraordinaire, en fond, simplement deux amoureux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes & John Watson

« **John**.  
  
Je suis un parfait enfoiré.  
Un sociopathe tueur.  
  
Je vois ce que tu fais la vielle  
Ou ce que tu voulais faire il y a quelque temps.  
Mais que tu n'as pas fait.  
  
Pour moi, c'est idiot.  
Cependant important pour toi.  
Je ne me mettrais pas à genoux.  
Et...  
  
Ne ris pas, John !  
Arrête !  
  
C'est juste des papiers inutiles.  
Pas d'ennuyante fête.  
C'est être toujours ensemble.  
  
- _Tu as dû lire ça dans un bouquin_.  
  
-Tais-toi.  
Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de rire !  
  
Juste entre toi et moi.  
Marions-nous.

- _ **Oh, dieu oui**._ »

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà, c'est fini ! Mon challenge "un mois de drabble" sur le Johnlock est terminé ! Après le Smaugbo, le Johnlock est fait ! Normalement, ça devait être du Jelsa (Jack Frost x Elsa), mais... J'ai dévié le premier jour haha.  
> C'était, en tout cas, super intéressent à faire ! Parfois, John posait problème, parfois Sherlock. J'ai encore a m'améliorer sur le caractère de John (sur Sherlock aussi, toujours s'améliorer !) En tout cas, je voulais finir en "beauté" si je puis dire ! Un coté un peu théâtrale sans doute ! J'espère que ça a été apprécié ! Si vous venez de tomber sur celui-ci en premier, n'hésitez pas à voir les autres, il reste 30 drabbles à côté !  
> Voilà, voilà, merci à ceux qui m'on lut, commenté (Shayou merci! ♥) et laisser kudo aussi !


End file.
